A New Life
by Alavna
Summary: A group of miss-fits get trapped on Dinotopia after their school boating trip goes horribly wronge. Will Aidan and Zara put their differeces aside and become friends or will the Outsiders make them even worse enemies? Plz R&R, based on the TV series


Hello

I'm just writing this for fun, as I can't think of anything for my other stories.

Anyway, here's my story.

A New Life

Chapter 1

Zara POV (well sorta)

"The storm's too big, the only way is to go through it. If we go around it and it moves then it will take even longer," Mr. Harris said to Miss Hendrix.

They were the two teachers in charge of the camp. Each year, two teachers and six students go on a boat and they teach them about reading the currents and what to do in emergencies and stuff like that.

"Mr. Harris, what's going on?" asked one of the girls.

"It's alright Zara, we're just taking a short cut through the storm. Cause if we go around it will take even longer and your parents will get worried." Mr. Harris answered.

Zara went back below deck to tell the others.

"So what's going on?" asked Aidan pausing his disc-man.

"We're cutting through a storm. It's too big to go around, plus we don't know which way it could go so we could get caught in it anyway," Zara replied shrugging.

Aidan turned his disc-man back on while Will played with a bit of string he'd found, Tori read her book, Amaleh was writing something and Sam was staring off into space. Zara sighed, 'everything had been fun until we had gotten to the part were we had to write a report on what we had learnt' she thought to her self. We are the miss-fits. We all feel like we don't belong anywhere. All six of us go to a school for teenagers who have trouble fitting in or have problems with them that normal schools don't except.

Aidan has an attitude problem and throws fits when ever he's peeved off, Will kept thinking everyone was out to get him and has a nervous disorder but once you get to know him he's fine, Tori had trouble fitting in and was teased a lot because she always read and seems to know everything and had a dorky appearance. Amaleh is just weird, she sometimes writes in a strange language of lines, dots and shapes and speaks in her own language. Sam, on the other hand doesn't speak, not even to his own parents, so they sent him to this school because they think he's a bit cook-coo and needs therapy, the only people who are cook-coo in my opinion are them. And I, well, you could say that I have the same problem as Aidan. I keep all of my anger inside and when someone really peeves me off, well lets just say it's not pretty and you might want to remove everything around me and put me into a padded cell and a straight jacket, and I always have a defensive wall around me. Aidan and I have a few things in common. For one, we kinda have the same problem, two, we constantly argue with our parents and three, I have a Boyfriend and he has a Girlfriend. Ok, that's completely off of the topic but obviously I like him.

Miss Hendrix came down to tell us "you might want to hold on to something as it could get pretty rough and we might get knocked around a bit."

Secretly I think Miss Hendrix has a crush on Mr. Harris. She's a 23yr old counsellor who loves kids and sailing and he's a 27yr old counsellor who also loves kids and sailing.

The boat rocked uneasily.

"Mansa Keld Helldren Tama Atuay?" Amaleh cried in her language.

"This is just a stab in the dark but I think that meant, what the hell was that?!" Will cried panting.

"Calm down Will, and breath slowly. It was just a wave." Miss Hendrix said rubbing his back to stop him from hyperventilating.

There was a loud bang from the side of the boat and it rocked even worse than before.

"Miss H, that was not a wave," Tori said holding onto her seat.

The Boat lifted partway out of the water and rocked again, there was a scream from up on deck.

"Stay here you lot and put on your life jackets just in case but don't inflate them just yet!" Miss Hendrix said slipping on hers. She ran up on deck to find Mr. Harris nowhere to be seen. She jogged over to where his safety line was tied. The end was loosely floating on the water; she pulled it in to find it had snapped. She peered out into the stormy sea for any sign of him but all she saw was a giant dark shadow coming towards the boat as it got closer she noticed two giant glowing eyes staring right back at her.

She ran terrified back down to the students as another bang echoed through the boat.

"Mansade Rarca Utah?" Amaleh asked worried, hanging onto whatever she could.

"As far as I can tell, that might mean, what's going on?" Aidan said calmly, he acted cool but in his eyes you could see he was scared.

"Mr. Harris has fallen over board and his safety line has snapped," Miss Hendrix said terrified.

"What?!" Zara cried jumping to her feet. There was a crash as the side of the boat dinted and the boat capsized. Zara, caught off guard, fell forward and hit her head on the cabinet. She fell down out cold but everyone was too busy panicking to notice, well except for one. The boat started to fill with water.

"Everyone," Miss Hendrix smashed open the side window, which was already under water, "Out this way"

Everyone swam out the window but Aidan grabbed Zara and the first-aid bag. Miss Hendrix had swum back down and pulled off the inflatable lifeboat before the boat had sunk too far under the water. They piled in exhausted.

Miss Hendrix counted the heads and paled.

"Where's Aidan and Zara? Didn't they get out?" she asked panicking.

The other kids just shook their heads and looked into the water.

They called and called but they got no answer not even from Mr. Harris.

"Miss H, what's going to happen?" Tore asked quietly.

"Well let's just hope that there's land somewhere around here and that Aidan, Zara and Mr. Harris are safe. There's bound to be a ship to pass by or come looking for us when they realize that we're missing and haven't sent in a message saying why. Let's just hope for the best, shall we?" they huddled around each other trying to keep warm, from the blistering, cold wind that was whistling around them.

###Meanwhile###

Aidan struggled to hold onto Zara as he tried to stay a float, look out for the group and look out for any unexpected waves. The waves got even rougher as the current pulled him to what he though was his doom. His legs hit some rocks and they painfully cut into his legs. Zara stirred in his arms as they hit the rocks and were dumped under water by the rising waves. She opened her eyes and cried out in pain as a wave slammed them into a submerged rock.

"Zara, you alright?" Aidan called over the roar of the waves.

"My head hurts, my legs hurt and practically my whole body hurts, you?" she asked clinging to the rock, trying not to get swept away.

"The same as you. When the boat capsized everyone swam out but I grabbed you."

"Why? You could have just left me there, I mean, we hate each other."

"What? And just leave there to drown, while you were out cold. No way, we may have our differences and disagree with things but I couldn't just let you die. What kind of person do you think I am? Listen, we have to keep a look out for anything. Land, a boat, the life boat even," he finished as a wave slammed onto them as they clung to the rock.

Zara scanned the stormy ocean around them.

"Hey Aidan. What do you make out of that?" she asked pointing beyond the rock.

A large shadowy shape rose up above them. The clouds were everywhere but there.

"I dunno, I think its land. Do you think you can swim?"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Hang on, our life jackets have a safety cord in case you and a group of people get washed out, they're so you can attach your self to the other people so you don't separate," he pulled out some cords and fasteners from his jacket and then pulled out hers. He strapped them together as fast and tight as he could.

"Ready?"

Zara nodded and they gripped each other's hands for extra support. They paddled hard against the current. Finally they reached the land. Aidan unclipped the cords and they stumbled up the disserted beach.

"We made it," Zara cried.

They pulled off their life jackets and hugged each other with joy but stopped when they realised what they were doing and blushed. They looked at their surroundings. Suddenly there was a huge roar. Zara grabbed onto Aidan.

"What was that?" she asked scared.

"I don't know, but it sounded big."

A Triceratops came racing down from the grassy hills and onto the beach. A large T-Rex came after it.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

hehe, cliffie. So????????????? Short I know but what ya think? Plz Review

Alavna


End file.
